


'Like A Wrecking Ball'

by JRae0609



Series: The Songfic Universe [6]
Category: WWE
Genre: Eric Church - Freeform, F/M, Like a Wrecking Ball, Songfic, The Songfic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRae0609/pseuds/JRae0609
Summary: Okay so this was kinda lackluster. And I hope it made sense. I’ve been struggling with the muses lately.But I needed to establish how these two met.I’M SORRY I CAN’T WRITE GRATITUOUS SMUT WITHOUT PLOT! I JUST CAN’T!! AHHH!But yeah… here we go…Hiatus over??





	1. Introduction

***Holds hands up defensively***

Okay. I get it.

I know not everyone is a fan of Eric Church – let alone country music.

But there was something about this song that just for me clicked with the character archetype that ‘Dean Ambrose’ presents.

And it got stuck in my head.

So that’s how we got where we are. xD

I am going to aim to make this Dean Ambrose x OC piece fluff/maybe borderline angst & smut. Oh the semi-gratuitous smut. What? It’s become a coping mechanism for me apparently. ***cough***

 **Disclaimer 1** : I own nothing affiliated with the WWE or its creations. I am merely borrowing and using the character type that Dean Ambrose is portrayed to be in the ring, etc. I also do not own the song ‘Like A Wrecking Ball’ either – again, merely borrowing it as   a storytelling device.

**Disclaimer 2: THERE WILL BE SMUT AT SOME POINT. If I can identify any possible warnings, I will post them.**

**Disclaimer 3.1** : As with any story I write, the chosen pair is more based upon the character archetypes I am looking for to fulfill a role rather than the exact characters/pairing themselves. I am horrid at creating my own characters for the most part so I tend to borrow from what I know or can otherwise relate to – which for this song just so happens to be angry, angry, angsty Dean Ambrose (I’m still pissed at how they did the heel turn…)

**Disclaimer 3.2: While I have the utmost respect for Dean & Renee - _as with any real life coupling tied to any character that I utilize_ \- for this story to work the way I hear it in my head their relationship has to have never existed. **

**Summary** : Lily Whiteagle (OC) is a Native American in her 30s who happens to cross paths with an angry Dean Ambrose after winning a set of meet & greet passes. They start talking & decide to keep in contact.. Slowly over time she wore down his walls and they wind up as an unofficial official coupling. He’s been on the road for too long without her. And he’s damned determined to show her what he can’t seem to say.


	2. Chapter 2

A wicked, conniving smirk crossed Dean’s face as he passed the sign indicating that he was all of about thirty minutes from home. He knew it wasn’t fair to catch her off guard, so perhaps a little well-placed warning might be good.

He picked up his phone, scrolling till he found her number and hit dial.

**> > Crash right through the front door, back you up against the wall/ Love you baby take it right there baby rock you baby, like a wrecking ball… <<**

“Dean?” Lily’s shocked voice answered, sending a current through him causing him to have brace himself against the seat.

“Doll.” His voice took on that tone and Lily shivered. “I WAS going to surprise you but I figured some warning might be better. I got a long weekend.” He let that hang in the air for all of five seconds before continuing, clearing his throat. “ And…. I’m all of thirty minutes from the house.” He didn’t have to say much more for her to get where his mind was and if she was being dead honest, her mind was in the same place. She missed him like nothing else.

“ _Oooh_ …” Lily grabbed at the fabric of her teal shirt that covered her stomach and rubbed her legs together.

“Yeah. _Ooooh_.” Dean couldn’t help but to mock her. He knew she’d pick up on where his mind was going the entire drive. He heard her take a shuddering breath. “Oh? Is my Doll getting hot? Does she need  _Daddy_?”  He grinned darkly ear-to-ear. 

He wanted her as desperate as he was now.

And damned if it wasn’t working.

Lily ran a hand through her hair. “Not fair.”

“Never said I played fair, Doll.” Lily rolled her eyes. He had her there. “Be ready. Cause with what I have in mind… there might not be a house standing by morning let alone by the end of the weekend.” And the line went dead then. Lily’s mouth was beyond dry and her heart beating out of her chest.

“Shower!” She yelled to herself, racing upstairs towards the master bath when her phone dinged.

 _Oh. And no starting without me, BabyDoll. That’s a bad girl thing to do. Don’t make Daddy punish you_.

Her hand shook as she read the text. The man was borderline psychic.

“Fuck!” Tearing off her clothes she jumped under the hot water, doing the world’s quickest shower and shave gymnastics routine. After blow-drying her hair, she ransacked her luggage for clothes that were easy to remove because – well, they were going to torn off her anyway and she knew it.

Racing back down stairs into the main living room, she took up a seat on the couch, looking at her phone. Ten minutes to go. Her feet bounced anxiously as she chewed on her lip. It’s not often that the man you were in love with called you threatening you with a night of demolishing sex and it had her wound tight.

She jumped when she heard the door open and luggage being softly sat down on the floor. Dean rounded the corner, eyes never leaving hers as he kicked off his shows and removed his hoodie. Licking his lips he stalked slowly to her.

“Were you a good girl?” She nodded, unable to speak. “Tsk.” He leaned down, wrapping her hair around his fingers, tugging slightly. “Use your words, princess.”

“Yes. I was a good girl, Daddy.” She squeaked. His lips crashed to hers in a hungry possessing kiss.

Nibbling her bottom lip as he drew back to look into her eyes, she couldn’t help but to notice how his usually bright blues were now molten spinel.

“Good. I hope you’ve eaten and slept well. **Cause tonight I'm gonna rock you baby, like a wrecking ball.** It’s going to be a long night for you.” He growled.

Lily swallowed, nodding.

Dean looked around, “Hmm…  where to start?”


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was kinda lackluster. And I hope it made sense. I’ve been struggling with the muses lately. 
> 
> But I needed to establish how these two met. 
> 
> I’M SORRY I CAN’T WRITE GRATITUOUS SMUT WITHOUT PLOT! I JUST CAN’T!! AHHH!
> 
> But yeah… here we go…
> 
> Hiatus over??

             It’s been weeks since he’d last seen her face to face. 

            The on the road schedule had been beyond grueling as of late between the pay-per-views, European and Asian tours and just general house shows – to say it made maintaining a relationship a true and utter trial was an understatement. 

            But finally – fina-fucking-ly – the administration managed to get him a long weekend off. And he felt the electricity of anticipation filtering in through every ounce of his being. The tapping of his fingers on his leg as he drove like a near madman was evidence enough of that.

**> > Another town, one more show and I'm coming home/ Don't give a damn what these keys I hold/ I'm gonna knock down that front door…<<**

            A sly smirk crossed his features as a chaotic light flashed in his eyes. He couldn’t help but remember the day they crossed paths.

            ‘A ginger-headed lunatic and a raven-haired Native… who’da thunk it?’

\---------------

            _**Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean was getting tired. The meet and greet line was far too long but a contracted obligation was a contracted obligation. Thankfully, though, he noticed the line was dwindling down to the final twenty or so. ‘You got this. Then you can go to the bar.’ Cause let’s face it – after this drudgery he needed a damn drink.**_

_**“Aw man it’s really cool to meet you dude!”** _

_**“I uh… er….”** _

_**“You’re even more good looking in person.”** _

_**Dean couldn’t help but to mentally roll his eyes at every single line he’d hear. Much as he appreciated the sentiment, generally speaking, the people he shook hands with and signed various items for were too loud and not original in the slightest.** _

_**Scanning the constantly disappearing line, he couldn’t help but to take notice of a woman. She was small in stature, had a relatively long raven braid, tanned skin – obviously a Native American, which made sense since they were near the bulk of the Native American Heartland, but her eyes were a starburst hazel. And her grin… it was a little offset and had an almost Joker-quality. He felt himself smirk as she grinned at her companion in line. ‘That girl is trouble…’ Little did he know.** _

_**The pair in line reached him and she pushed the younger girl forward, snickering as the girl tried to put the breaks on.** _

_**“Come on Callie. You begged for this. Enjoy it.” Dean had to do a double take at the timbre of her voice. It was kind of deep for a woman but had a soft subtle southern twang that he couldn’t ignore. The younger girl looked at the woman with a cross expression.** _

_**“You too you old hag.” The raven-haired woman narrowed her eyes at the girl.** _

_**“That’s MS. Old hag to you little girl.” The woman turned her attention towards Dean, who was having a hard time holding his composure. “Oh? Does the wannabe escaped convict have something to say?” She raised an eyebrow at him and he felt his cock twitch at her ire. ‘Down boy.’** _

_**Dean grinned, laughing a little bit. “No Ms. Old Hag ma’m.” He was rewarded with a blown raspberry. “Names?”** _

_**“Callie Anderson.”** _

_**“Lily Whiteagle.”** _

_**Over the course of their interaction he discovered that when Lily won the passes to the meet and greet, Callie’s dad was called away to help fight fires across the state and was currently staying with Lily. Callie heard that Lily won the passes and begged and begged and begged to tag along – to which Lily amusedly mentioned that Dean was Callie’s favorite, earning a crimson blush from the girl. Much to Dean’s chagrin the interaction was over and as he shook each of their hands he couldn’t help but feel a spark. He prayed he wasn’t the only one.** _

_**“Enjoy the show.”** _

_**Lily cleared her throat, a little red in the face. ‘Ah so she is affected like I am?’ “Oh we will. Won’t we Callie?” Lily winked at the girl, who rolled her eyes and stomped towards the door earning a cackle from Lily.** _

_**“Don’t forget this!” Dean called out, after slipping a card underneath the shirt he just signed, laughing at Lily’s reaction as she ducked over and took it from him.** _

_**“Whoops! Wouldn’t want that would we? Thank you!” Lily darted off. He prayed she’d notice the note and take action.** _

_**“Next!”** _

\---------------------

            And that was almost eight months ago. Fortunately for him, she noticed the note and responded. They met up at the hotel bar they both wound up staying at and sat and talked. And talked. And laughed. All night.

            And as they say – the rest is history.

            Now here he was, driving like a man on a mission, towards his Las Vegas abode – just hours behind her.

            And with what he had in mind when he got there – he hoped his house lasted the night.

**> > That old house is gonna be shaking/ I hope those bricks and boards can take it…<<**

 


End file.
